


Sick Days

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: You were feeling under the weather, curled up in your bed miserable. Surprisingly its the devil who makes your sick day just a little better.





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me a request and you can find me on Tumblr @Insanity-is-always-fun

Loud knocking on your front door ended your sleep abruptly. You poked your head out from under your blanket yawning. You stood up from the bed, your movements sluggish as you wrapped your fluffy blanket around yourself. You shuffled towards the front door, flipping the lock on the door. Lucifer hurried in making his way straight to your kitchen. You turned your head to watch him.

“Got anything to drink? Preferably something strong.”

“Hello to you too.” You mumbled under your breath.

You walked to the couch laying down, your eyes fluttering close. You were seconds away from sleep, until that was interrupted. Lucifer had walked back in and paused when he saw you laying on the couch drifting in and out of sleep. He slowly walked over to you, raising an eyebrow.

“Y/N, are you alright love?”

You opened one eye to look at him and was surprised to see he actually looked worried. You smiled tiredly and lazily waved him off.

“I’m fine Lucifer, I’m just not feeling so well is all.”

When he heard your voice, he frowned and quickly placed a hand on your forehead. He looked even more worried feeling how hot you were. You looked so pale as well.

“Fine? You sound dreadful, and you’re burning up Y/N.”

He helped you sit up and hurried to the kitchen grabbing you a bottle of water. You laughed slightly which turned into a coughing fit. He placed rubbed your back as you drank the water in small sips. You didn’t realize how thirsty you were until you started drinking.

“Do you have any medicine anywhere, do you need anything? Should I call a doctor?”

You placed a hand on his arm, and he fell silent looking down at you.

“Lucifer I’m fine, just get me another blanket yeah?”

The devil nodded and hurried to your bedroom grabbing your comforter from your bed. When he walked back out you were already sleeping soundly. He smiled and covered you up with the second blanket. He started to head towards your door to leave but paused mid step. He turned around walking straight to your kitchen.

“Y/N… darling wake up, you’ve got to eat.”

Your eyes fluttered open at the feeling of someone lightly shaking you. The smell of food was the first thing you noticed.

“I made you soup, sit up for me my dear.”

Lucifer had taken off his suit jacket and his sleeves were rolled up on his shirt. He helped you sit up and sat beside you on the couch.

“You made soup?”

“Yes, I believe that is what I said, has the fever affected your brain darling?” Lucifer teased.

“You made  _me_  soup?”

Lucifer suddenly looked nervous and cleared his throat, looking away for a moment. He looked almost embarrassed and you stifled a laugh.

“Open up darling, it’s going to get cold.”

You smiled at his obvious change of subject but let him feed you. The soup was very good and you had no trouble eating it all, it was easy on your stomach.

“That was wonderful, thank you, Lucifer.”

“It wast soup, easy enough to make.” He chuckled.

He sat the empty bowel on your coffee table once you had finished and handed your water bottle to you. You took small sips your throat still hurting.

“You didn’t have to stay Luci, I’m ok.”

He moved closer to you lifting your blanket, so he could slide under it with you. He wrapped his arms around you and you laid your head on his chest.

“Of course I did love, had to look after you, humans are so fragile.” Lucifer chuckled.

You laughed quietly and Lucifer smiled fondly at you as he ran his hand through your hair. You tried to keep your eyes open but you were so tired, and with him playing with your hair you feel back asleep. Lucifer smiled at the relaxed expression on your face.

“I love you my beautiful little human.” He murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
